


purple shades

by amadaravs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stress Relief, chrobin fluff, i wrote this in literally in hour please bear with my poor writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadaravs/pseuds/amadaravs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's under her eyes, on the back of her right hand. he can only attempt to fix one of them, but even that proves to be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purple shades

**Author's Note:**

> well i promised myself i'd write more, so here this is, i guess. chrobin kills me. it does.

“chrom?” robin asks. she is hunched over their desk, quill scratching at papers.

“robin,” he replies, noting the dark shadows under her eyes. “i-i’m just, i need something right now,” she says, pausing to rub the cramps out of her hand. “tea, maybe?” she mutters, mostly to herself.

chrom leans over, puts a hand out. placing his hand on her cheek, he rubs his thumb under her eyes. he just wants to wipe the stress away. “robin, what you need is sleep. the papers will be here tomorrow, i promise you. now, please.”

she ignores him, shaking out her hand and picking up her quill. “just let me finish reviewing this last weapons inventory, okay? i have to figure out what we by tomorrow. the shepherds can’t fight off risen with just their bare hands,” she says, eyes traveling haphazardly across the page.

he sighs, crossing his arms. “robin, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. i see those shadows under your eyes, and i can’t stand looking at them.”

“then don’t,” she replies, not even looking up from her papers.

he’s taken aback at this, and knows that even under stress, robin is never this bad. he makes a decision then, for her own good.

too absorbed in her inventories to notice, she doesn’t see him coming until it’s too late.

chrom has quickly walked around their desk, to her side. carefully removing the papers and quill from her hand, he moves to pick her up, carries her princess style towards the door.

“chrom! chrom, stop. i need to work, it really can’t wait,” she says, protesting from his arms, weakly pushing at his chest.

“no, robin, it can wait. if it’s causing you stress, i’ll make it wait,” he replies, ignoring her weak hits. he opens the door, walking down the hall towards their room.

at some point, she has stopped struggling, instead taking to pouting, occasionally muttering about how his army can’t do anything without weapons, and, to see if she cared when they all came back and used all their staves too.

he laughs, shaking his head at her grievances. truthfully, he had missed this. when she had left, he would find himself pining for her muttering, her complaining about his foolishness.

"i love you," he says, pulling her closer to his chest.

there is no answer, and he wonders why. she's never been one to hide her feelings, not even when they had first met.

"robin?" he asks, as he nudges the door open with his foot.

again, no answer. he does, however, notice that her breathing has evened out, that she has visibly relaxed in his arms.

he smiles, glad she's finally getting some well-deserved rest. he walks to their bed, carefully laying her down.

he really is fortunate, he thinks, to have found her again.

"i really do love you," he says, pushing her hair back to deposit a kiss on her forehead.

"thank you. thank you for coming back."


End file.
